


It's Not Just Your Demons You Need To Wrestle With

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Fantasy, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Liv's fault. Liv and that librarian brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Just Your Demons You Need To Wrestle With

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "UST or 'A Pairing You've Never Written Before'" at [Slash The Drabble](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) and for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com).

This was all Liv’s fault, Ravi decided as he settled on his bed, desperately listening for any sound bigger than a mouse in their house. Liv and that smutty, sexually rampant librarian brain. Who watched wrestling anymore anyway? Even The Rock had given it up. But no, Liv had to go and paint a ridiculously vivid picture that Major just had to encourage which meant he just had to go along with it. And now it wouldn’t unburn itself from his retinas. Or his brain. Or, apparently, his dick.

He glared down at it but customarily, it didn’t respond. Definitely Liv’s fault. He couldn’t even enjoy pleasant thoughts about impressing Starlee Decker with his knowledge of zombies. All he could picture was Major running, Major tackling him, Major pinning him to the floor and since he was trying to mind his own business and have a wank, that was a major problem. Pun very much intended.

Annoyingly, rather than weird him out, the thoughts of Major just spurred him on. He’d seen him come back from training way too many times not to know every intimate detail; exactly where the sweat beaded on him, how he’d rub at the aches and pains and how he’d smell so manly in a way that was oddly endearing rather than downright gross. Ravi cursed all these things as they padded out his fantasy, making it inescapably real and all the harder to resist.

Pleasure peaking, he shouted Major’s name, teetering on the edge; heart racing when he realised Major was in his room, not ten feet away. The panic was justified when Major shouted back, pushing Ravi over the edge and making him come with a muffled cry of surprise, desperately trying to strangle out the word, “Nothing!” before it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
